hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (PhTracking)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was an active season, featuring 19 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. Julia, Karl, Martin, and Richard were the most destructive storms and were thus retired from further use. Karl was the strongest storm of the season, making 7 landfalls. There were 2 off-season storms, which were Alex in May and Tobias in December. Storms ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/05/2019 till:19/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:13/06/2019 till:19/06/2019 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:07/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:14/07/2019 till:18/07/2019 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:26/07/2019 till:02/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Earl (C1)" from:06/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:TS text:"Fiona (TS)" from:13/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Gaston (C3)" from:23/08/2019 till:02/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Hermine (C4)" from:30/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" barset:break from:03/09/2019 till:14/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Julia (C4)" from:07/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Karl (C5)" from:13/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Lisa (C1)" from:16/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Martin (C4)" from:25/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Nicole (C1)" from:03/10/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Owen (C2)" from:10/10/2019 till:13/10/2019 color:TS text:"Paula (TS)" from:28/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Richard (C4)" from:14/11/2019 till:18/11/2019 color:TS text:"Shary (TS)" barset:break from:22/12/2019 till:23/12/2019 color:TS text:"Tobias (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:2023 TextData = pos:(560,40) text:"(From the" pos:(560,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical Storm Alex A weak low associated with a front detached from a frontal system on May 15. A day later, it acquired the sufficient organization and circulation to be designated as a tropical depression by the NHC. However, as it encountered a patch of dry air, it was unable to strengthen to a tropical storm until May 18 when it finally attained tropical-storm-force winds confirmed by a reconnaissance aircraft and was subsequently named Alex. Alex then slowly began a more easterly track, while affecting New England areas such as Cape Cod with strong surf. Alex was declared extratropical while passing south of Sable Island due to its attachment to a front and its resulting degeneration. The remnants of Alex dissipated 6 hours later. Alex caused minimal damages throughout Eastern Florida, the Carolinas, areas in New England, and Nova Scotia, mostly due to surf and rains. A man reportedly drowned off the coast of North Carolina due to rough seas caused by the storm. Tropical Storm Bonnie A tropical wave was pushed into the Gulf of Mexico by a high-pressure area. Shear was high in the area, yet it managed to develop sufficient organization to be designated as a tropical depression on June 13. It then continued to strengthen, becoming named Bonnie. It then began to stall due to influence from weather systems and high-pressure areas. Bonnie then looped around, weakening to a tropical depression and exposing its circulation while doing so due to decreasing SSTs. After the weather system passed, Bonnie turned northeastward, where it promptly dissipated. Thunderstorms associated with bonnie caused flooding in towns in Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and Florida. No deaths were reported. Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Martin Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Owen Tropical Storm Paula Hurricane Richard Tropical Storm Shary Subtropical Storm Tobias Naming Retirement During its 4th retirement session, the PWC retired the names Julia for the damages it caused throughout the northern Gulf of Mexico, Karl for its damages in the Lesser Antilles, Hispaniola, Cuba, and Texas, Martin for its damages in Bermuda and Atlantic Canada, and Richard for its damages to the Yucatan Peninsula and Honduras. Because of the damage they caused, they will never be used again for an Atlantic tropical cyclone. They will be replaced with Joselyn, Kendrick, Mateo, and Rob, with their planned replacements being Jordynn, Klark, Manus, and Rolph. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons